According to Plan
by blueberrymuffinsandtea
Summary: After finding out that Nagihiko was Nadeshiko all along, Amu starts acting weird.  Fearing that their friendship is ruined, Nagi seeks the help of Rima. Amuhiko friendship- oneshot. A hint of Rimahiko? -HBD Nagi 8D  I'll try to think of a better title...


**OMIGAWD- YOU GUISE~ Haha, guess whooo? That's right, Bree's back! Who missed me? **

**Anyways, this is a dedication to none other than the birthday boy himself- Nagi! :D Haha, I decided that since I've completely abandoned all of my other SC! stories, I might as well have done something for today :'D**

**Also, special shout out to Goose-Chan! Who requested an Amuhiko friendship ficcy... And to you people who are: "Omfg, you stupid ho! This ain't how the story was! They already graduated! And that's not how the last chapter was! And it's too soon for them to be in middle skewl together and stuff, etc., etc.,/ rant" I'm sorry :'D I do realize I made mistakes- BUT I HAVEN'T READ THIS THING IN FOREVER :'D**

**So please understand. And bear with me. Also, I apologize for the rushedcrapending... I tried to have this done by July 4th.. but it's late (10:15 here). But oh-well! Still on time... ish? **

**Thanks to everyone and please enjoy~! :D**

"WHAT? NAGIHIKO YOU'RE NADESHIKO?" Amu shrieked, right as the boquet of flowers landed in her arms. The news had shocked her, which causing her to lose her balance and flap her arms wildly in order to keep herself from falling. The flapping, however, had nothing against gravity, and the pink haired girl felt herself falling. Squeezing her eyes shut, she braced herself for the hard impact that never came. Instead, she felt two pairs of arms around her.

Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and found herself looking up at Ikuto and Tadase, both arguing over who should let go of her. She also saw her three charas, who she had thought returned to their eggs, peeked and giggling at her from the flower boquet which was still up in the air.

Amu didn't pay any attention to these things going on in front of her, though, because she mind still dwelled on one thing.

_'Nadeshiko? And Nagihiko? They're the same person?'_

-x-x-x-

It had been a week since Nagihiko had told Amu his secret. It had been a week that Amu had completely ignored Nagi, running away from him, pretending to be busy, avoiding him, and a few other things. And Nagihiko's feelings of regret had been going on for, you guessed it, a week.

Nagihiko was confronting Rima, practically tearing his hair out. A week of being ignored by your best friend was enough to make anyone go crazy.

"I can't believe I did that! Why'd I do that? Why did _you_ let me do that?" Nagihiko groaned, resisting the urge to bang his head on a wall.

"Well, it's better that she knows now, isn't it? At least the secret is out and not eating at your heart," she replied.

"Yes, but I just ruined our friendship!"

Surprisingly, Rima actually felt a bit guilty. She felt bad that she had forced Nagihiko to reveal his secret and cause Amu to ignore him.

"Just talk to her and explain the situation," Rima told him.

"I have already tried that," Nagi moaned. "I tried to talk to her just now, at the beginning of free period. She saw me, and ran in the opposite direction."

"Why didn't you chase her?"

"I did. But once she realized it, she ran into the girl's bathroom." He sighed, and looked down at his feet. He would've followed her in there, but he had his fill of that place in his years of crossdressing. Not to mention he had not been dressed as Nadeshiko.

_'He looks really depressed,' _thought Rima. '_It's as if he's about to pull out his tiny violin and start playing it in Happy-chan...'_ Then, absentmindedly, she wondered: _'I wonder if he can play the violin. Then he could be a purple haired, crossdressing and smaller version of Ikuto.'_

She sighed, the guilt increasing.

"If you want, I'll help you," Rima found herself saying. "B-but this is the only time I'll help you, so you better do it right. "

Then, she bent down and whispered her plan to Nagihiko.

-x-x-x-

"Wow, Rima! It's really nice of you to invite me to eat ice-cream with you!" Amu exclaimed, walking beside Rima. They were making their way to an ice-cream shop. In fact, it was the same ice-cream shop that Rima and Nagihiko went to months ago.

"You've seemed very upset for the past days," Rima told her. "I just wanted to cheer you up. So when we get there, you can order whatever you want. Even if it's the most expensive thing on the menu."

_'It's not like I'm paying for it,'_ she thought, chuckling mentally. She looked into the window of the ice-cream shop and saw that Nagihiko was sitting in the back.

"Well, let's in," Rima said, smiled at Amu.

"Yeah!" Amu replied, cheerfully. She walked inside of the the shop and went directly to the counter.

_'What should I get?' _Amu wondered. Finally, she decided on just a sundae.

"I'll have the usual," Rima told the cashier.

"I'll have that right up, Rima!" the cashier exclaimed, happily.

"So you come here often?" Amu asked, looking at Rima.

"Yeah. They... they have good ice-cream," Rima said, looking away from Amu. "Anyways, she'll bring us our stuff... Let's go sit down, okay?"

Then, just as planned, she made her way to the back of the shop. "Oh, look! It's Nagihiko," Rima exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. "Let's go sit with him, okay?"

Beside Rima, Amu froze up.

"What's wrong, Amu? You wouldn't leave me alone with him, right?" Rima asked. "Right after I had to beg my parents to let me stay out and invite you out for ice-cream? And right after we order the said ice-cream?"

"O-of course I wouldn't!" Amu stuttered, forcing a smile. "Let's go..."

"Hey, Nagihiko!" Rima greeted. She took the seat across from him and look up at Amu.

"Hey, Nagi," Amu said, in a way that was obviously forced.

"Hello, Rima-chan, Amu-chan," Nagihiko responded. He smiled, hoping that Rima's plan would work.

Reluctantly, Amu sat down beside Rima. Truth be told, she didn't want to be here, now that Nagi was here. It wasn't that she was mad at him for keeping the secret (heck, she'd kept a big secret from Tadase that one time, and he forgave her). More like... it was awkward knowing that she had confided so much in Nadeshiko. Not just about normal problems, but there had been those times they had girl talks, which embarassed Amu, now that she knew she'd been talking to a _guy_ all along.

Suddenly, a ringing noise sounded, coming from Rima. She checked her phone, then snapped it shut.

"My mom wants me to come home for something," Rima told them. "I'll have to take my ice-cream to go, I guess..."

"Want me to walk you home?" Amu asked, desperately.

"No, no. You can sit here and keep Nagihiko company," Rima suggested, smiling so sweetly it was sickening. "I'll see you guys later." She waited for a minute or two, until the waitress brought by the ice-cream.

_'All part of the plan,'_ she thought, as she left the shop, ice-cream in hand.

Meanwhile, Amu and Nagihiko sat at the table, an awkward silence between them.

Nagihiko took a deep breath, and said what he'd been trying to. "Amu-chan, listen, I'm really sorry that I kept the whole Nadeshiko a secret from you. I just couldn't find a right time to tell you. I was going to tell you before I left and then when I came back again, but it seems that you were already troubled with other things and I didn't want to add on to your problems. Not to mention that I couldn't find the right way to tell you," Nagihiko babbled, trying to do his best in explaining. "But see, I never would've crossdressed but my mother said it'd help improve my dancing. And at the time, I always listened to her and dancing was everything to me. It wasn't until now that I had ever regreted it. But I'm honestly really sorry about everything and I hope that you can forgive me. And please not ignore me," he added, looking at her with eyes full of worry. "And if there's anything I can do to make it up to you, just say it."

Amu stayed quiet for a moment, taking all of that in.

"...Amu-chan?"

"I forgive you," Amu said, finally. Nagihiko sighed in response, feeling as if a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. "_But_, you have to answer some questions. I'm curious about somethings."

Nagihiko immediately agreed, not thinking that these questions could be bad.

"Okay, first question?" Nagihiko asked. "And I suggest you eat that ice-cream before it melts," he said.

Amu looked down, at her forgotten ice-cream. She took a spoonful, and she pondered which question should be the first to be asked.

"Well, you already answer _why_ you didn it. But did you enjoy it?" Amu asked.

Nagihiko blushed. "No. Never. It was probably the worst experience of my life," he said. "Especially that time we all had Sex Ed. and had to learn about the menstural cycle," he added, shaking his head. "And then having to change along with the other girls in gym class. Why do you think I always went to the bathroom to change?"

Amu laughed, remembering.

"Oh! I remember how you were always popular as Nadeshiko. What'd you tell the guys that confessed to you?"

Nagihiko shuddered. _'Why is she asking the questions I'd rather forget about?'_

"I just told them I couldn't see myself dating anyone," he answered, looking away.

"There's more, isn't there?" Amu asked, enjoying herself.

"Th-there was _one_ guy. He wouldn't leave me alone and kept insisting that I go out with him... Finally, one day when I turned around to face him- it was one of those moments that should only happen in an anime or manga. His face was close to mine and I ended up giving him my first kiss," he said, blushing furiously.

Amu burst out laughing, and immediately covered her mouth. "I-I'm sorry for laughing... It-it's just so ridiculous!"

Nagihiko smiled. At least now, Amu was laughing. Rima's plan had worked- things were getting better.

Amu continued laughing and eating her ice-cream, feeling relieved that things weren't as bad as she thought they'd be. _'It's just like old times,'_ she thought, then suddenly stiffened up.

Nagi looked at her curiously. "What's wrong, Amu-chan?"

"Uhm, Nagi. If I ask you something, do you promise to answer honestly?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, well, you remember the sleepover I had at your house, right? Well.. when I was asleep... y-you didn't _do_ anything to me did you?"

It took a couple of seconds for the accusation to sink in, and when it did, he blushed darkly and made a little gasping noise. "Wh-what? No! No! Never!" Nagihiko shouted, attracting many looks from other customers.

Amu laughed. "Well, now that I have that reaction, I know you're telling the truth."

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't very comfortable about sleeping in the same room as you, so I slipped out once you were asleep. I slept in another room and then pretended I woke up before you, which is why I wasn't in the room when you woke up," Nagi told her.

"Well that's, I don't know... nice? Chivalrous?" Amu muttered. "Well, at least I know that you'll treat Rima well," she said, approvingly.

"M-me? And Rima?" Nagihiko stuttered, blushing for the millionth time that day.

"Yeah, I mean, you guys are great together! I saw the menu- Rimahiko Parfait Date? Not to mention the fact that you two were working together to have us make up," Amu babbled.

"We're about as good together as you and Ikuto are, " Nagihiko muttered, smiling. "Anyways, ready to go? I'll walk you home, Amu-chan."

They got up, Nagihiko went to the cashier and paid (and Amu realized why Rima said to not worry about the price), and finally they exited the ice-cream shop.

Amu was silent for a second, then finally spoke.

"Hey, Nagi?"

"Yes, Amu-chan?"

"I have another question."

"Okay, I'll answer it."

"If you didn't have to stop crossdressing... what would you have done about your boobs?"

"Wh-what?" Nagihiko gasped.

"Would have stuffed? Would have like, stuffed and made your boobs huge... or would you have been forever flat?" Amu asked, making Nagi all the more embarassed.

"A-Amu-chan!"

"What? You said you'd answer!"

The two friends continued their Q&A session as they walked home. Amu kept thinking up of questions that made Nagi turn a shade darker (blushing, of course) and Nagi kept thinking of how to make this less painful for him.

And Rima watched from behind a tree, smirking. Her plan had worked out perfectly and even better, Purple-head was mortified. _'But at least he's happy,'_ she thought, laughing to herself.

**Yay! It's done :'D I might update something later... maybe. /prbly not Orz**

**Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it! Reviews are always welcome, flames are not. **


End file.
